


Nuestro propio lenguaje

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy es el único que conoce el lado oscuro de Potter. Harry es el único que sabe lo que necesita Draco. Todo lo que necesitan se encuentran dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación que comparten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro propio lenguaje

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el AI sin fronteras del 2009

    Draco despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, su cama tenía las sabanas revueltas y la habitación estaba llena de pruebas de lo que ahí había acontecido la noche anterior. Señales que, desde hace casi un año, eran el ejemplo mas claro de la relación que mantenía el joven inefable con el salvador del mundo mágico.

    Recordar como comenzaron a compartir más que golpes e insultos, era casi un ritual para Malfoy; uno de los tantos con los que complementaba el vínculo que lo unía a Harry. Las miradas de odio que intercambiaban cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del ministerio, la indiferencia y frialdad con la que se trataban cuando los obligaron a trabajar juntos, fueron reemplazadas por caricias a escondidas y noches apasionadas apenas dejaron caer las murallas con las que ambos protegían sus verdaderas personalidades.

  
― Estas contento esta mañana ―Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto, observando a Draco con picardía.  
― ¿Tengo razones para no estarlo? ―la voz del rubio era suave e insinuante, promesa de oscuros deseos vueltos realidad.

    Harry no contestó y se dirigió a la cama; a pesar de que se veía tranquilo, había un brillo perverso en sus ojos que le provocó a Draco un estremecimiento de sólo al imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación.

    El rubio vio a su amante lanzarse sobre él como un depredador a su presa; aunque cuando se trataba de ellos, la línea de quien era el cazador y quien el cazado se difuminaba mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión.

    El beso no se hizo esperar, dominante, posesivo, incluso violento. Harry marcaba su territorio con lengua y dientes, mientras sus manos sujetaban a Draco por las muñecas, justo por sobre las marcas que habían dejado las cuerdas la noche anterior. Porque entre ellos el sexo siempre era así, al límite, como siempre había sido su relación.

    Malfoy despertaba ese lado oscuro de Harry, ese que siempre estaba oculto bajo la mascara del chico que vivió. Porque al moreno le gustaba dominar, lo embriagaba la sensación de poder, sobretodo dentro de los límites de una habitación; y a Draco le gustaba esa fuerza, estar indefenso frente a un Potter que era real, y suyo.

    Draco sintió como los labios de su compañero bajaban por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza la nuez en su garganta, mientras su erección comenzaba a hacerse notar. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que el gryffindor lo sometía a sus caricias se empalmaba en cuestión de segundos.

    Harry se separó unos segundos del rubio, para recoger del suelo una correa color verde, la cual se apresuró en colocar alrededor del cuello de éste. Aquel objeto era el único que reflejaba la verdadera naturaleza de lo que compartían, algo que no estaban dispuestos a mostrar a nadie mas.

    Malfoy observó con impaciencia como Harry se desprendía de su holgado pantalón de pijama, que era la única prenda que llevaba puesta a esas horas de la mañana; aún así no realizó ningún gesto de acercamiento, estaba deseoso por someterse a las órdenes de su compañero, ordenes que nunca decepcionaban sus propias ansias.

  
― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Draco? ―Potter enarcó una ceja, mientras volvía a situarse sobre su amante ―Mejor no me lo digas, quédate en silencio― la orden del moreno sonó fuerte y clara a pesar de que Draco no había dado ninguna señal de que fuera a contestar, de todas formas, eso no era lo importante. Las órdenes tenían un propósito mucho más profundo que simplemente ser cumplidas.

    El moreno atacó la clavícula de Malfoy, a sabiendas de que este era uno de sus puntos más erógenos, sólo para causar más desesperación en su compañero, quería lograr que Draco rogara por más, pero a la vez que tuviera que obligarse a no decir ninguna palabra.

    El slytherin sintió crecer la frustración cada vez que la lengua de Harry pasaba por algún lugar estratégico de su pecho, necesitaba que Potter tocara su erección, que lo mordiera con fuerza, que lo follara de una vez, a pesar de que sabía que el juego recién estaba comenzando.

    Harry descendió por el torso de Malfoy, repartiendo besos y lametones, pasando de largo su polla, y deteniéndose en sus muslos, los que mordió con rudeza, mientras presionaba las muñecas del rubio contra el colchón.

    Draco aguantó las ganas de pedir más atención a su miembro, obedeciendo el mandato de su compañero hasta el final; parte de su excitación era gracias a esa aparente sumisión que demostraba, amaba cederle a Harry el control que solía mantener sobre si mismo.

    Después de terminar de recorrer los muslos del rubio, Potter decidió por fin, otorgarle un poco de atención a la evidente erección de Draco; lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta lentamente, disfrutando del estremecimiento que causó al excitado slytherin.

    Sin dejar de lamer, Harry volvió a sujetar con fuerza las muñecas de Malfoy en el colchón, no quería que éste realizara ningún movimiento, que no pensara nada mas en su lengua jugueteando en su glande y en sus labios envolviendo su miembro.

    Los jadeos del rubio eran un mantra, no podía seguir controlándose, sabía que debía hacerlo, de hecho, _quería_ hacerlo; pero sus instintivas reacciones tomaron el mando de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que Harry lo castigaría, aunque entre ellos dos, eso jamás podría significar algo malo.

  
― Harry… ― la voz de Draco sonó débil, una pequeña súplica imposible de contener, pero eso no evitó que el aludido la escuchara.

  
Potter de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su compañero peligrosamente

  
― Te dije que te mantuvieras en silencio ― la voz del moreno se escuchó un poco más ronca de lo normal, a causa de la actividad que su boca había estado realizando minutos antes ― Sabes que voy a tener que castigarte, ¿verdad?

    Acto seguido Harry golpeó a su compañero en el muslo izquierdo con la palma de su mano derecha un par de veces, haciendo que el sonido retumbara por toda la habitación. Draco sintió como oleadas de placer y dolor a partes iguales recorrían su cuerpo, introduciéndolo más en un mar de sensaciones que lo tenían al límite.

    Harry invadió la boca de Draco, follándosela con la boca, mientras una de sus manos tomaba su polla y empezaba a masturbarlo con fuerza. Draco gemía dentro del beso con desesperación, mientras sus puños se aferraban con fuerza contra las sábanas.

    La otra mano de Potter manoteó sobre el buró hasta dar con un pequeño tubo de lubricante, se dispuso a esparcir un poco por los dedos de la mano que acababa de abandonar el miembro de Draco, y que luego guió hasta la entrada de Malfoy.

    Draco tembló de anticipación, justo antes de que uno de los dedos de Harry comenzara a acariciar la piel alrededor de su ano, sin decidir a introducirse en él. Potter repartía besos en el pecho del rubio disfrutando de los desbocados latidos de su corazón, reflejo de las ansias que sentía por ser penetrado.

    El moreno introdujo el dedo lentamente en un movimiento repentino, provocando un gemido que Malfoy no pudo reprimir. La intromisión era tortuosa y desesperante; por eso Draco no pudo evitar un grito cuando otros dos dedos acompañaron con rapidez al primero enterrándose en él con fuerza.

    Harry disfrutó de aquella muestra de placer, quería complacer a su compañero, tenerlo al borde del orgasmo, al borde de la locura.

    Draco movió sus caderas moviendo los dedos en su interior, muestra del deseo que sentía en ese momento, no hallaba el momento de tener el miembro de Potter en su interior, de poder disfrutar de saberse en totalidad de ser el único dueño de las facetas del salvador del mundo mágico.

    Harry retiró los dedos de un momento a otro, y luego se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del rubio, que casi como un movimiento involuntario rodeo las caderas del moreno con sus piernas; casi al instante penetró a Draco muy lentamente, mientras su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de puro placer.

    Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de Potter, mientras éste terminaba de clavarse en su interior; el único ruido de la habitación eran sus respiraciones agitadas, y de todas formas ninguno de los dos necesitaba otra cosa, el lenguaje de sus cuerpos era suficiente para ellos, no necesitaban nada más para demostrarse todo lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

    Luego de un momento de quietud, en el que ambos se acostumbraron a la intromisión, Harry comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, entrando en Draco una y otra vez, dando certeras estocadas directamente en la próstata del rubio, que no tardo en acompañar a su amante y mover sus caderas al ritmo que el moreno marcaba.

    Harry jaló a Draco por la correa para atraerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo con fiereza; en ningún momento dejaron de mover sus cuerpos de forma acompasada, a pesar de que ambos se sentían próximos al orgasmo.

    Draco empezó a masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas, sabía que el moreno adoraba verlo tocarse a si mismo, en especial si él era la causa; necesitaba correrse _ya_ pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que Harry se lo ordenara, necesitaba escuchar su voz llevándolo al clímax.

    El gryffindor no necesitó legeremancia para saber lo que su compañero necesitaba, así que no dudo en susurrarle suavemente al oído

  
― Correte para mi, Draco, quiero que te corras ahora

  
     Las palabras de Harry bastaron para que el slytherin llegara al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, como si la voz de éste activara un extraño mecanismo en su cuerpo, dos estocadas mas tarde Potter también alcanzó el clímax, abrumado por las sensaciones que le producían las muecas de satisfacción del rubio.

    La cama cobijó sus dos cuerpos sudorosos y cansados, entrelazados el uno con el otro; la risa suave de Harry invadió la habitación por unos segundos, como si repentinamente se hubiese acordado de algo especialmente gracioso, mientras Draco lo miraba con curiosidad.

  
― Sólo me imaginaba que habría hecho si alguien me hubiera dicho en el colegio que íbamos a terminar así.  
― Habrías marcado los días de tu calendario hasta que sucediera Potter, sabes que en esa época ya estabas colado por mi.  
― Si, claro ― el tono de Harry era evidentemente sarcástico ― Entonces yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de quinceañero, como no me iba a enamorar de alguien tan adorable, como eras en ese entonces.

  
Draco soltó una risita antes de contestar.

  
― Exacto, en cambio yo solo estoy contigo para tener el prestigio de meterme en la cama del jefe de aurores.  
― ¿Estas seguro de eso, Malfoy? ― Harry miró fijamente al rubio mientras se acercaba a darle un suave beso, que éste no dudo en responder.  
― Absolutamente.

  
Draco se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el moreno cerraba los ojos, y lentamente se quedaba dormido.

  
*

  
     Ese lunes el ministerio estaba siendo desesperante, Draco no había podido descansar ni un sólo segundo; mientras se movía rápidamente entre los pasillos de los pisos superiores, arreglando algunos asuntos antes de bajar al departamento de misterios, chocó con Harry Potter, vestido con una impecable túnica de auror.

    Ambos se separaron y se despidieron con educación, sólo sus ojos, que se miraron fijamente durante unos leves segundos, reflejaban que entre ellos había algo más que relación cordial de trabajo. Mejor que fuera así, que solamente ellos fueran conocedores de aquel lenguaje, que los unía de maneras que la mayoría de la gente que conocían nunca podrían aceptar.


End file.
